Happy Birthday Mr Brady
by I am a Vampire Bat
Summary: Oneshot slash. Rated M. Brendan doesn't really do birthday's, but he is going to get a present he wont forget in a while


**Author's Note - please R+R - some of my fan fic's have been a bit wordy, so I though I'd give it a go trying to write a short(ish) one shot.**

Brendan was sat on the bar stood, mug in hand, he was watching as Walker lugged a crate of beers up the stairs. He smirked wickedly, Walker was not oblivious to it.

He rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bar and lifted the crate onto the counter, his black t-shirt riding up a little, exposing a slither of toned pale flesh, Brendan snatched the glimpse. Walker found it hard to suppress his own smirk.

The door to the club burst open and a flash of multi-colours passed Walker in a dash. Cheryl launched herself at her half-brother, wrapping her arms round him tightly. 'Happy birthday. You were gone when I got up.' she scolded him, he glanced down like a naughty school boy being told off by a teacher.

'We had an early delivery.' he mumbled, blushing, his eyes still down.

Cheryl looked over at Walker, who stood with an amused expression on his face and then back at Brendan. 'I could have done the delivery. I mean you've not exactly done much anyway.' Walker grinned at Brendan, who shot him a look from beneath his eyebrows, his nostrils flaring.

'You're present and card are at home. I'm cooking a special birthday tea. Be home at 6.30. You can come too.' Cheryl informed them both, looking between the two men.

'I can't wait.' Walker smiled. 'You know he never said it was his birthday.' Walker added as Cheryl rushed to the door.

'Bren doesn't really do birthdays. Or Christmas.' she drifted off, a sad expression on her face. She soon smiled and pushed the door open. '6.30, don't forget. See you later.' and with that she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Walker looked over at Brendan. 'So you really don't celebrate your birthday?' he enquired. Brendan looked up at him. 'Why celebrate being one year closer to death?' he asked as he stood up, slamming the mug on the counter before storming off.

Brendan slammed the door to the office. Walker chucked to himself, as he picked up the empty crate and headed for the stairs.

Brendan was sulking in the office. Trying his best to concentrate on the security footage, needing to find the member of staff giving away drinks.

The door opened and Walker strode confidently in. 'I'm getting off. I've put the delivery away and re-stocked the bar. Oh, thanks for the help by the way.' Walker smiled sarcastically.

'Why have a dog and bark yourself?' Brendan stated, his eyes fixed on Walkers.

'Oh, I'm a dog am I?' Walker shook his head as he turned to leave the office and let Brendan get back to stewing in his own juices.

'You're whatever I say you are.' Brendan snapped causing Walker to stop in his tracks.

He slowly turned round to face the seated man. The tension was explosive. Brendan's cock twitched as he looked at the dark and angry look on Walker's face.

Walker sauntered towards the desk and round to the chair. Brendan's blue eyes were glued to his crotch, hidden beneath tight black jeans. He shifted the chair around so now he was facing the Englishman.

Walker grabbed hold of the arms of the chair, his face only inches away from Brendan's. Their eyes were locked on one another's.

Without a word Walker dove on Brendan, their lips colliding in a mix of anger, passion and lust. Brendan held onto either side of Walker's head, keeping him in place as their tongues snaking in and out of each other's mouths.

Walker let out a groan, the angle was causing his neck to hurt. He took hold of Brendan's hands and gently pulled them away from his head. He took a step back, breaking the contact between them.

Not wanting to receive abuse from Brendan for stopping their kiss, he quickly moved his hands to Brendan's belt. He undid the belt, seeing Brendan getting hard, Walker smirked.

Brendan licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Walker's fingers pop open the button on his trousers. He moaned at the feel of the zip quickly run over his erection.

Walker dropped to his knees and gave Brendan a quick smirk as he pushed open his trousers. Brendan wriggled in the chair to push them down his thighs, Walker took the hint and took hold of them by the waistband and pulled them down to his ankles.

Walker took a deep breath as he flexed his fingers before tucking them into the waistband of Brendan's boxers. Brendan lifted his arse from the chair as Walker pulled them down his thighs releasing his massive hard-on.

His eyes devoured the cock lustfully. He shuffled to make himself more comfortable on the hard floor before leaning down, bracing himself by placing a hand on Brendan's thigh, while the other grasped Brendan's cock.

Brendan held his breath, his lips parted slightly and his eyes wide as saucers as he watched as Walker edged closer to his hard-on.

Moist with pre-cum, Walker added a bit of spit to slick the cock before taking it in his mouth. As he took more of it he heard Brendan groan in pleasure. His eyes watered a little as he took the full length, deep throat. He'd not deep throated Brendan before, but it was his birthday.

Brendan was captivated at the sight of Walker's head bobbing up and down slowly as he licked and sucked on his cock. Brendan ran his hand through Walker's shaggy hair, before holding his head in place, making him groan and begin to gag before letting him go.

Walker began to lick and suck quicker now. 'Walker….. Slow down…..' Brendan mumbled as his breath increased. Walker didn't pay any attention preferring to keep the pace.

Brendan involuntarily began to buck his hips forward along with Walker's rhythm, cursing himself for resorting to his animal instincts.

Walker had long felt his own cock harden. Needing his own release he fiddled with the belt on his jeans, while easing his pace as he managed to loose the belt and make short work of his jeans. He pushed them, along with his boxers half way down his thighs. He took hold of his own moist cock and began to stroke the length.

Both men were groaning and moaning in pleasure. Brendan needed to be inside Walker more than anything. Pulling gently on Walker's hair he withdrew his cock, much to Walker's clear annoyance.

Walker looked up at Brendan, his eyes a mix of bewilderment and lust, his hand gripping his own cock.

As Brendan got to his feet, his hand now under the crock of Walker's shoulder, he gave Walker a little tug. Walker awkwardly got to his feet.

Brendan guided him quickly to the desk. Walker smiled a little at knowing what was coming next, he lay down on the desk, spreading his legs open as far as they could with the restriction of his clothes.

Brendan spat on his fingers and without hesitation he pushed Walker's arse cheeks apart and circled his hole, resulting in a low growl from the man bent over the desk.

Inserting one finger he gave a feral moan at the feeling of heat and tight muscles. Wriggling the finger round, he soon added a second. He was beyond turned on and needed to get on with it before he burst.

Happy he had opened Walker enough he removed his fingers, Walker moaned at the loss of contact. Brendan placed one hand on Walker's hip, while guiding his erection to Walker's entrance. He hissed a little as he pushed the tip inside.

Walker groaned as Brendan pushed all the way in moaning with desire, before pulling back, but not all the way out. He thrust twice as hard, knowing that he was building closer, the heat all centralising in his lower abdomen.

Thrusting at a steady but fast pace Brendan held on tightly to Walker's hips. The sweat was building on his brow as his mind began to drift away, his only thoughts were on the there and now.

Walker groaned loudly as Brendan hit his prostate. He could feel the heat rising. Brendan lost all sense of time, thoughts, everything as he reached the peak, his body reacting to the feelings coursing through him.

Walker too was reaching his climax, moaning into the desk. Brendan gave a few more hard thrusts as they enjoyed their moment of bliss.

He slumped forward, lying on top of Walker, their breathing soon synchronising, beads of sweat dripping from Brendan's forehead onto Walker's shoulder.

Walker moved beneath Brendan. Pushing himself of his lover, he eased himself out and then taking a step back. Walker got to his feet and pulled his boxers up and his jeans.

Brendan leaned down to retrieve his trousers and boxers from around his ankles, he saw a flash of black and tan as Walker moved away from the desk.

Quickly pulling his boxers and trousers up he saw as Walker arrived at the door to the office. He turned back towards the still slightly panting Irishman and smiled.

'Happy birthday Mr Brady.' Walker simpered seductively before laughing as he stepped out of the office leaving Brendan alone and grinning.


End file.
